ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:8.24.2.244
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Seven of Nine" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Defiant (Talk) 00:47, December 7, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Fixing errors In the future, if you see an error in an article, either fix it or point it out on the article's talk page; do not highlight the area. I thought you were just doing so for no reason. If you can type the wikicode necessary to put in a highlight, you can fix any errors you see.--31dot 02:28, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :I dislike errors, but I have a principle against editing on Wikia. Highlighting an error doesn't violate my principle. Highlighting the error is the next best thing to correcting it. Therefore, I highlight the error. Fix it or GTFO, don't whine about my methods, and don't be an idiot to revert my edits without fixing the underlying problem. Passive-aggressive help is still help. 02:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I didn't realize at first you were pointing out a problem- that's my point. Highlighting, aside from not being SOP here, doesn't mean anything if no one else knows what it means. It also doesn't make sense to me that you are willing to type an extensive wikicode to highlight but are unwilling to put in two characters to fix an error. Have whatever principles you wish- but don't expect others to read your mind. If you want an error fixed but are unwilling to edit articles- tell someone about it either on the talk page or a regular user's page. --31dot 02:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Also keep in mind that personal attacks are not permitted here.--31dot 02:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC)